Picture Perfect!
Picture Perfect! is the 28th episode of The Raccoons. Premise When Melissa manages to get some photos of Snag saving Cedric from a fire, she is offered a job for World Times Magazine. Word of Snag's heroics also gets out to a TV producer, and he gets a chance to become the star of a television show. Plot Melissa, already a prolific photojournalist, recieves recognition from big city magazine editor, John Roykick, and considers taking an offer with that publication. Meanwhile, she is honored for her attainments locally while Snag also becomes a television star. In any case, Snag realizes that perhaps stardom isn't so fun after all and flees from Mr. Barnes, thus jeopardizing Cyril's huge contract. As for Bert and Ralph, they begin to lament what for all intents and purposes, will be life without Melissa. Finally, Melissa and Roykirk clash and she elects to remain in the Evergreen Forest where she is still appreciated, but doesn't have to compromise her standards. Characters *Mr. Barnes *The Bears *Bert *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *John Roykirk *Lady Baden-Baden *Melissa *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer *Snag *Sophia Songs * Here I Go Again * The Sweet Smell of Success (instrumental) Quotes :Bert: What's it gonna be? Peanut butter pancakes or peanut butter waffles? :Ralph: Pancakes, please. Oh and hold the peanut butter. :Bert: Hold the peanut butter? Sheesh! Some people have no taste! (Bert turns the page of the book and sighs) :Ralph: Wow! Melissa would love... this story. :Bert: You could clip it out and save it for. She'll be back soon. I guess. (Melissa opens the door) :Ralph: Melissa! :Bert: Wha-... what are you doing here?! :Melissa: I've got fired for my first assignment! Isn't that wonderful? :Ralph: Oh... I'm sorry, Melissa. :Melissa: Well, I'm not. Something happened to make me realize I'm the one who has to make my own decisions. I knew you all meant well, but you were putting your hopes on me for getting what I might want. And I've decided I know what I want... for now. :Ralph: What's that, Melissa? :Melissa: I want... one of Bert's peanut butter sandwich specials, and a nice hot cup of tea! :Bert: (laughs) One special, comin' up! :Ralph: I should've listened to you, Melissa. I'm sorry. Boy, am I glad you're back! :Bert: Yeah, me too, Melissa. You're the only one who appreciates my cooking! :Melissa: Oh, Bert! (Bert, Melissa, and Ralph laughing) Trivia * First and only appearances of Mr. Barnes (voiced by Nick Nichols) and John Roykirk (voiced by Len Carlson) respectively. * Apparently, Snag needs to be bribed in order to do tricks. * Cyril says that his great-grandfather was in vaudeville "before TV ruined everything". * Stock footage from Surprise Attack and Opportunity Knocks! is used. ** Also, the animation of Melissa talking to Sophia is reused from Going It Alone!, which explains how the stripes of Melissa's tail were drawn and coloured in the Atkinson-Film Arts episodes compared to the Hinton episodes. Gallery JohnRoykirk.jpg More Important Things Than Photographs.jpg 3BD7CF93-934B-4BB5-BB1A-874E8ACB13D0.jpeg 688D61B8-96E9-4514-A2F0-6130B28D380C.jpeg 46EAD9BF-127A-4A8F-BDDB-B70534B840BF.jpeg 77961029-9371-42BD-9D49-D6BBCDA31AC1.png 20BB64BE-58BE-480D-AFAC-055581DAB25D.png Melissa 13.jpg My Last Edition....jpg Ralph 5.jpg MrBarnes.jpg Snag laughing at The Pigs.png BDFD54D5-A8D7-4821-A643-70E968117F8E.jpeg A3540B6A-6E87-46A8-B882-D72E883E8FA1.png F2E640FD-DEB6-4179-884C-22E89EA784C0.png 4315BF87-22FF-4AD9-9693-60D9CB875793.png 962649C5-AE15-4D35-8DC8-86A334353858.png Melissa 7.jpg Sophia 8.jpg Oh, The Places You'll Go!.jpg Ralph and Melissa 8.jpg Goodbye My Love....jpg Welcome Home, Melissa!.jpg F2A3EE8B-9BE5-41A0-AE77-815E865176B2.jpeg 624860EF-458E-4447-A694-A5333EF51BA8.png I'm So Glad!.jpg 7CE01944-490D-492E-89F7-B066646BBBC6.png 4B3C1650-F592-4F6D-9B7D-4F62CC9D1D45.png 89CCBD58-C82A-427B-80D8-1F4A517E0105.png 71FCC8F8-DE98-48CF-9D80-A6FCB5D7647E.png BBB9F36D-6E4E-4FFB-A51C-D4B4E79A1F64.png 4B0EE408-0B5E-4643-A1B3-73BE20833B08.png A0E2DC72-6EE9-40D2-BE93-ADE441E29401.png ACDC3758-4F53-4D7A-ABE8-7E66E55F7B35.png 163A5026-2442-40B7-BF92-8A659D45E884.png FE6FE5A5-0A1C-41A0-B8E5-6C3A622C22C7.png 1E6E25FF-19B6-4F19-9E6A-A69BF646DD3E.png 1DDF89E2-6960-4B49-8D88-C1E187C4664A.png 4C14C379-701B-44FF-8153-F72A94801365.png D614FB6A-0BF3-4F39-A446-64F8EF8C9BD5.png 0D7B4745-4133-42A7-9EC8-92135342E4DA.png Oh, Ralph.jpg 864A042E-374D-4A20-9F52-8BD6DD7D3E74.jpeg CB0999E1-6976-4052-9B0B-94277E08B0D3.png A3E37678-B9C5-4BDF-AE55-67DC10ABE537.png 2BC8FBA4-0932-4A79-8BDB-35475C0C5889.png CDD88CE5-B102-4086-BB02-AC43C66985D9.png 298485AA-F42E-4499-B256-75EEC73AEFEA.jpeg B3C7D9B4-F0A0-4AA4-970C-7772937094F4.png 7292701E-67CD-4C20-853B-ADCCA384B7B9.png 234B604A-22CC-48AA-B0DB-0E12AFB6306E.png B7C365EE-0211-4A91-B5F8-5EB2CDF6F439.png A205F7E5-76C0-47B5-8B2E-F974C25A420C.jpeg 4EEE1E8D-116E-476E-85B1-57233BF1AEC9.png 27 - Cyril With Snag After Snag Saved Cyril.png 3DCCE152-3547-49E7-BC17-F9FC7E6DAB71.png 0E7593E3-41B6-48FC-9BBE-572D0FFDBFEB.jpeg EEB29CD5-74A3-4DD7-869F-732397B62D68.png 2D70EA51-1B47-48BD-BF75-DDAE4E377AD4.png B999E91A-ED79-40DF-BE51-35CF0EC3BB17.png Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes